1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to skin care and personal grooming products, and more particularly, to a massaging and exfoliating razor cover for providing a user with an effective means of massaging and exfoliating their skin.
2. Prior Art
Currently, millions of people use a wide variety of products and procedures to improve the appearance of their skin. For example, personal hygiene products such as alpha-hydroxy acids, RETIN-A® and RENOVA® manufactured by Ortho Dermatological in Puerto Rico, and facial scrubs enable a person to exfoliate their skin. This exfoliation process enables a person to remove dead skin cells. Although products such as those listed above are generally sufficient, more effective treatments are available. One such treatment is microderm abrasion. In microderm abrasion, micro-crystals are vacuumed through a hand piece and directed at an angle onto an area of the patient's skin. Using microderm abrasion, a skin-care technician can affect a superficial skin polishing.
Microderm abrasion treatments are known to be lengthy and expensive sessions. For example, a single microderm abrasion session typically can last thirty minutes. Moreover, microderm abrasion treatments can cost more than $90. Thus, what is needed is a simple, cost-effective solution for performing skin exfoliation.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a massaging and exfoliating razor cover that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an effective means of massaging and exfoliating their skin.